Sofia Falcone Gigante
Sofia Falcone Gigante is a DC Comics villain associated with the superhero Batman. Sofia Falcone made her live-action debut in the fourth season of Gotham played by Crystal Reed. Publication history Sofia Falcone Gigante first appeared in Jeph Loeb and Tim Sale's miniseries Batman: The Long Halloween as the daughter of crime lord Carmine Falcone. She returned in the sequel Batman: Dark Victory where she became the Hangman killer to avenge her father's death. Loeb stated in an interview that he paralleled the Falcone family to that of the Corleone family, with Sofia's temper matching that of Sonny Corleone. Fictional character biography ''The Long Halloween'' When the Holiday killer started killing members of the Falcone family, Carmine has his daughter Sofia released from prison early to help him find who the killer was. In the end the killer was apparently revealed to be Alberto Falcone, Carmine's son and Sofia's brother. Afterwards, Carmine was killed by Gotham's district attorney Harvey Dent, who became Two-Face after having his face splashed with acid, and Sofia fell out of the Falcone's penthouse window after being attacked by Catwoman. ''Dark Victory'' Sofia is revealed to have survived her fall, now in a wheelchair and wearing a neck brace, and is the new head of the Falcone family. Meanwhile, a new serial killer known as the Hangman is killing the cops of Gotham City with a noose, all of whom had a connection to Harvey Dent. In the end, Sofia is revealed to be the killer, having faked her paralysis. She tries to kill Two-Face, but Batman stops her. While she is battling him, Two-Face shoots her in the head. In other media * Sofia Falcone appears in Season 4 of Gotham, portrayed by Crystal Reed. The daughter of Carmine Falcone, she first appears in "A Dark Knight: They Who Hide Behind Masks" where she teams up and begins an affair with Jim Gordon to take down Oswald Cobblepot, who has taken over Gotham City. She befriends Cobblepot and opens an orphanage in Gotham. Teaming up with the Gotham City Sirens, she later uses Cobblepot's friendship with an orphan boy to start a war against him. Also, she is revealed to have hired Professor Pyg, a serial killer who targets cops working for Cobblepot, and to have put out a hit that killed her own father. In addition, she orchestrates events that led to Cobblepot being remanded to Arkham Asylum, gains Victor Zsasz' allegiance, and kills Professor Pyg. She then blackmails Gordon into working for her. When Gordon goes back on their arrangement, she works to hurt him by pressuring her sister-in-law and Gordon's ex, Leslie Thompkins, into giving her control over the Narrows. When Thompkins refuses, Sofia breaks her hand with a hammer, and gives control of the Narrows to Thompkins' rival, Sampson. In the episode "A Dark Knight: The Sinking Ship, The Great Applause", Sofia leads Zsasz, Headhunter, and two Falcone crime family operatives to Spa Bo'sh Sumka in order to target Arthur Penn, her father's former accountant. While Zsasz and Headhunter go after Harvey Bullock and Penn, Sofia engages Gordon in a gunfight and seriously injures him. However, before Sofia can kill him, Thompkins shoots her in the head. As Gordon recuperates in the hospital, Bullock tells him that Sofia is in a coma. See also *List of Batman Family adversaries References Category:Characters created by Jeph Loeb Category:DC Comics supervillains Category:Fictional Italian-Americans Category:Fictional serial killers Category:Fictional deceased Category:Fictional patricides Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1997